Abrázame
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: RoyAi. En las frías montañas de Briggs se vive una ardua batalla contra el ejército de Dracma. Mustang y el cuartel del este se encargarán de salvar el día, pero... ¿será suficiente? Un disparo simboliza el fin de una vida y el comienzo de otra...


**Clasificación:** Oneshot

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye

**Título:** Abrázame

**Advertencias:** Muerte a personajes.

**Resumen:** En la guerra existen situaciones y accidentes que no se pueden remediar, uno de ellos es mostrarse deliberadamente al enemigo en un momento de tensión cuando proteger es lo importante. RoyAi.

S:J:S:J S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J: S:J:

Drachma era conocido en Amestris por ser una fuerte potencia que estaba dispuesta a dominar el pequeño país para acrecentar sus dominios. Asimismo, para los amestrianos Drachma era el punto de encuentro entre el fuerte de Briggs ubicado al norte de país, en medio de las altas cumbres nevadas y frías. El fuerte de Briggs era el más poderoso de todo el país, y había sido así durante más de veinte años, en los cuales la General Olivier Milla Armstrong se había encargado del lugar.

La última batalla que se llevó a cabo allí había sido hacía no más de siete años, durante el invierno de 1917 en medio de una visita de un ex Alquimista estatal, Zolf J. Kimbley. Al igual que en aquélla época, se estaban utilizando los tanques y todos los francotiradores estaban en el punto culmine del fuerte realizando su tarea.

Una nueva guerra había iniciado contra Drachma tras tres años de continua tranquilidad.

La maquinaria obtenida por el dichoso país durante el tiempo de paz había aumentado, tanto en calidad como en número, lo que complicó de alguna manera a las fuerzas del norte y se vieron obligados a pedir refuerzos a los otros puntos del país. Ciudad Central había sido la primera en asistir al combate, mientras las fuerzas del Este, donde se encontraban los mejores francotiradores del país junto con el alquimista más poderoso de todos —Roy Mustang—, estaban en camino.

Cuando el combate comenzaba a verse en desventaja para Amestris, el Teniente General Mustang hizo aparición, y con unos cuántos ataques las fuerzas de Drachma se vieron reducidas en gran cantidad.

El ambiente se había vuelto sumamente sofocante ante la cantidad de humo que emanaba de los tanques y fuertes que habían sido destruidos. Mustang y su tropa avanzaban lentamente, cuidando las espaldas de cada uno. "Ojo de Halcón" iba en el grupo, pues se había negado a permanecer con el resto de los francotiradores. Había presentado como justificación de acción la sensación de sentirse más útil en el campo de batalla que desde la lejanía del fuerte.

Al llegar a una especie de acantilado, algo lejos de las murallas de acero de Briggs, un grupo de soldados decidió llevar una emboscada en contra de los militares. Con la presencia de Mustang allí, los nativos de Drachma eran derrotados fácilmente y llevados a la inconsciencia para ser capturados como rehenes cuando la guerra terminase. A diferencia de los soldados de Brigss, los soldados de Ciudad del Este no acostumbraban a asesinar a sus enemigos sino a herirlos y dejarlos incapacitados para la pelea.

Mientras avanzaba hacia un encuentro con tanques del que sólo él, el alquimista de fuego, podría hacerse cargo, Roy oía con claridad los disparos a su espalda. También sabía que quienes le enfrentaban no sabían las magnitudes de su poder, pero no tuvo dudas de que escaparían apenas comenzase a extenderse el fuego por la maquinaria, tal cual hicieron sus compañeros. Fue así que hacer explotar los tanques lo llevó a desenfundar sus armas e ir en ayuda de sus subordinados.

Pero llamó su atención la preocupación que ejercía Hawkeye, su más fiel subordinada y con quien llevaba una larga trayectoria de vida juntos, por disparar ante los enemigos que tenía en frente que había descuidado su espalda.

Estaban ambos a escasos diez metros y Roy distinguía claramente las figuras de los enemigos tras rocas cubiertas de nieve y que acechaban a Hawkeye. Había poco tiempo de actuar, pero se debía hacer el intento.

Al escuchar pasos sobre la nieve corriendo hacia ella, Hawkeye se volteó con sus armas dispuesta a disparar, pero en cuanto vio a Mustang la perplejidad no le permitió actuar durante unos instantes. En ese lapso, se vio empujada, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo mientras el alquimista disparaba hacia las paredes del acantilado, más en específico un par de rocas. Todos sus tiros erraron, y cuando se disponía a hacer uso de sus guantes, recibió una bala en las costillas.

Hawkeye no reaccionaba, pero cuando vio a Mustang caer y comenzar a gritar de dolor, tomó firmemente sus armas, apuntó y disparó certeramente, dando de baja a los soldados enemigos. Se levantó, miró alrededor de sí y disparó a los enemigos más cercanos y peligrosos que divisó hasta que las municiones se le acabaron.

Los gritos habían cesado.

Entonces se giró y le prestó atención al herido.

— **¡General!** —exclamó al tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado del hombre y lo alzaba por los hombros. Continuó repitiendo el cargo del militar hasta que éste abrió los ojos levemente y sonrió.

— **Riza** —musitó el General. La mirada había perdido el brillo que caracterizaba a los vivos y Hawkeye se dedicó a examinar la herida Mustang con las manos temblándole, estaba sumamente nerviosa y tensa. Al no ser tomado en cuenta, el hombre volvió a repetir su nombre: **Riza.**

La mujer se detuvo y concentró su mirada en el rostro del hombre. Sus labios tiritaban levemente y tenía los ojos sumamente dilatados de terror. Roy supo que no había mucho que hacer desde que había recibido el impacto, justo en el lugar donde viaja una de las arterias más importantes del cuerpo. Decidió malgastar sus últimos instantes de vida antes de morir desangrado de una manera tal que no se arrepintiese en un futuro.

Las manos de Riza estaban en su abdomen, con la camisa y chaqueta en ellas: estaba revisando la herida. Acercó Roy su mano a las de ella, y las quitó de allí y depositó su mirada sobre la nerviosa Riza.

— **Ven aquí, pequeña **—murmuró al tiempo que alzaba su mano, tomaba la nuca de Riza y la acercaba hacia él—**. No me dejes caer sin haber recibido un regalo antes.**

Mientras Hawkeye sentía el frío roce de los labios de Roy a los suyos, no pudo impedir que las lágrimas comenzasen a caer por sus mejillas ante las palabras del mismo. Consideraba toda la situación de una magnitud enorme de crueldad.

Cuando Mustang, satisfecho, se retiró y descansó en su regazo con una sonrisa en los labios, Hawkeye se aferró a él, deseando nunca dejarlo partir. Las lágrimas y los sollozos hicieron a Mustang comenzar a llorar también, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por su propio cuerpo, comenzando a toser y sangrando más de lo normal.

Realizó su último esfuerzo a medida que Riza aflojaba el abrazo preocupada, tomando la mano de Riza, observando el anillo de oro que allí portaba y llamando la atención de la rubia.

— **Huye… y sobrevive… es lo último que te pido… **—dijo entrecortadamente, mientras los ojos comenzaban a cerrárseles—**. Te amo…**

Presa de la desesperación, cuando Mustang cerró los ojos Hawkeye comenzó a llorar amargamente. Podía sentir el peso del cuerpo inerte sobre sus piernas, y ya no apreciaba el subir y bajar del pecho al respirar. No había duda, Roy había muerto y cuán doloroso era.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquéllos instantes, tanto así que Riza no notó el avance del tiempo hasta que los disparos comenzaron de nuevo. Y se dijo que era momento de huir, llevarse y esconder el cuerpo de Roy e intentar sobrevivir, como le había pedido, intentar cumplir su meta, de ver sonreír a las generaciones futuras en un mundo tranquilo y pacífico, de construir una democracia justa capaz de satisfacer a todos los ciudadanos. Todo lo anterior le dio el coraje necesario para levantarse y seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, no dejaría el cuerpo de Roy allí para que el paso del tiempo se encargara de desintegrarlo. Con mucha fuerza lo abrazó por el pecho, bajo los brazos, y comenzó a tirar de él por la nieve. El cuerpo inerte era, en efecto, pesado. No obstante, nada impediría cumplir su nueva misión: sobrevivir.

Ya cerca de las murallas del acantilado, en medio de un pequeño hueco donde podía dejar perfectamente el cuerpo de Roy que había divisado, Hawkeye sintió nuevamente cierto vacío en el pecho que la detuvo unos instantes. Entonces, cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir con todo, escuchó un nuevo disparo que se incrustó en su pecho. Se quedó algunos momentos en pie, con la mirada en blanco y las piernas temblando, hasta que su cuerpo cedió y cayó sobre la nieve. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar mientras sentía la sangre en la garganta, y cuando todo cesó, giró su cabeza levemente hasta divisar la mano de Roy.

Con sus últimas fuerzas juntó sus dedos a los del militar mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— **Te veo luego… Roy…**

La nieve comenzó a caer débilmente aquella tarde tras el desastre en el acantilado.

S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:S:J:

_**Notas Autora: **__(2010/08/01) Ocurrió que un día me encontraba tendiendo la cama y en eso en la lista de reproducción de la computadora colocó sin querer la canción "Abrázame" de Camila. Fue gracias a eso que me dije que haría una segunda reedición al primer fic que publiqué en fanfiction, volviendo a hacerlo corto, pero como dicen, "de lo corto, doblemente bueno". Decidme ustedes si es verdad, ¿eh? *risas*_

_Espero sea de su agrado, perdón por cambiar la melosidad y en parte el final, y también siento colocarlo tan…dramático, pero necesitaba darle la coherencia y calidad que me gusta leer en otros trabajos (ya saben, si exiges algo ofrece tú lo mismo). Aclaro que sí, antes esto era un SongFic, pero ahora es nada más un Oneshot inspirado en la canción. También les digo la razón por la que el final el tal cual. No sé si han oído acerca de "La Ley del Karma" que dice que todo lo que hagas en esta vida se te devolverá. Bueno, eso significa que si asesinas a alguien serás asesinado como castigo de tus actos, depende también de la gravedad y qué se hizo para compensar el karma._

_Gracias a todos y cada uno quienes añadieron este fic a favoritos y comentaron. Saludos y mantengamos vivo el fandom (:_

_~Scarleth Jade_


End file.
